forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halfling
Halflings, also known as hin amongst themselves or the "good folk" amongst other races, are humanoid creatures similar in shape to a human but around half the size. Halflings get along well with most of the other races and are known for their curiosity and tendency to collect things. Ecology Physical Characteristics Halflings are small in comparison with the members of most other races, standing between 3'10" and 4'2" and weighing on average between 75 and 85 lbs. In many ways, halflings resmeble small humans and are usually have the same proportions as the typical human adult. Because of their small size, halflings have smaller weigh-carrying capacities and are unable to wield weapons that would require two hands among larger races. Most halflings, regardless of their skin complexion, which has a similar range to humans, have dark hair and eyes. Male halflings are incapable of growing true beards, though many have long sideburns. Halfling hairstyles are often complex, with strands woven together or braided. Halflings have livespans comparable with, but slightly longer, than humans. A halfling is typically considered an adult in their early twenties and some live into their 150s. Psychology Halflings are by nature joyful and friendly in their dealings with others. Because they live in a world where they are surrounded by larger creatures, halflings tend to avoid notice, often deliberately, or at the very least act cordial towards the larger races. Halfings appear deceptively harmless, meaning they are often beyond the notice of enemies that might otherwise pose a threat to them. The halfling mind is practical and halflings concern themselves with their immediates and take pleasure in simple things, with few aspiring to greatness in the same manner as humans. Some halflings do become adventurers, but usually this is a practice taken up for reasons of necessity rather than personal drive. Because of this love for home and family halflings make loyal and courageous allies, willing to put their own lives at risk for the sake of others. While many halfings do not have the ambition for adventure that some races do most prefer trouble to boredom and the race is notoriously curious. Halflings are courageous, moreso than many races, and their daring is often difficult to match. Many halflings also have a strong appetite for food an drink as well as narcotics and clothing. Similarly, many halfings are enthusiastic collectors and love to hold on to possessions won through skill and daring. Culture Halfling communities are tightly-knit groups found around the world, usually near the settlements of other races. Most halflings don't recognize the claims of kings or nobles as sovereign rulers but instead look primarily to their family elders to guide them. This focus on bloodlines has enabled halfling traditions to continue for millennia relatively intact. Halfling culture has a fondness for stories and legends and is rich in the oral tradition. So much care is put into the retelling of these stories and their preservation that halflings often unwittingly known lore about ancient and long gone cultures or empires thatothers have long forgotten about. Many halflings are able to recall some detail of the ancient past, though it is usually wrapped in the shrouds of legends. Halflings have undergone something of a cultural and philosophical change throughout the Hundred Years of Chaos. During this time the typical halfling aversion to adventure for its own sake and wanderlust has been overcome by a powerful sense of wanderlust. Halfling-run adventure companies are now common in many major cities of Faerûn. Relations with Other Races Halflings, in general, try their best to get along with everybody, though exceptions do exist and ghostwise halflings are notoriously xenophobic. Lightfoot and strongheart halflings, however, are friendly and outgoing and are uncommonly adept at fitting into communities of humans, dwarves, elves, or gnomes. Most halflings, in fact, don't live in communities of their own but instead regions dominated by other races. This is particularly true in human societies, which attract halflings due to the comparative rapidity with which they change. Homelands The halfling race has had many traditional homelands, though as a whole the race is typically nomadic. The center of halfling culture were, until relatively recently, the kingdom of Lurien. The land was devastated by the Spellplague however, as was other halfling homelands such as Arnock and the Chondalwood. Since then the halflings have become even more displaced than before, though as a result they have also come together in unity even more tightly than they were before. Since then halflings have been found in their greatest concentrations within the nation of Amn. Though formerly met with prejudice halflings have earned acceptance through their skill as merchants and business partners. Halflings can also be commonly found along the Sea of Fallen Stars, particularly human-dominated cities. Subraces There are at least subraces of halflings, as follows: ; Ghostwise halflings : The rarest of the halfling peoples the ghostwise are reclusive and known for their strange talent for communicating without speech. ;Lightfoot halflings : The most common variety of halfling, typically nomadic, who take pleasure in travel and the experience of meeting new people. ; Strongheart halflings : A martially inclined and well-organized people compared in many ways to the industrious dwarves. References External Links SRD 3.5 Edition statistics for halflings de:Halblinge Category:Halflings Category:Humanoids